1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new design of beauty salon chair, in particular a flexible multi-direction beauty salon chair that can move in different directions automatically. The chair is primarily driven by control circuits connected to sets of guiding rods. The characteristic of the invention is the chair of cosmetician that can move in different directions through circuit control. By that, the cosmetician can avoid standing while working.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most hair stylists and cosmetician have to stand while working. However, longtime standing creates fatigue and various health problems. Hair stylists and cosmetician can suffer bodily injuries in long term. Although some professionals use seats, cosmetology is a profession that requires frequent change in working position. Poor mobility of the chair can hamper job convenience. Therefore, a chair that can provide comfort and convenience for professionals is an important subject to study.